


Overtime

by possumnest



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Fingering, Gen, Lab Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, haha ur an assistant and you get railed by your boss, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possumnest/pseuds/possumnest
Summary: Glenn Arias is your hot silver fox boss, you’re his beautiful young assistant. You’re just his type and he intends to show it to you.





	Overtime

**Author's Note:**

> there was a lack of arias fics so i intended to change that

How you had gotten lucky enough to have a job straight out of grad school at this company was beyond you, but hot damn you really struck gold with it. 

Not only were you working great hours and being paid well, your boss was hot too. If there ever was a perfect definition of silver fox, it would be him. With his short graying hair, greek nose and a face that looks like it’s been sculpted by artisans. Not to mention, he had a very nice body; firm arms with an equally strong, broad chest. When he would roll up his sleeves past his forearms it would drive you crazy. To see his muscles tense and relax under his flawless skin, it was mesmerizing. 

You had soon begun to nurse a foolish crush on your superior. Sure you were just a lowly lab rat, but he was so friendly with you. He was always checking in on you, helping you if you asked for it and never once disrespecting you. It was honestly the best relationship you could ask for, and god was he so beautiful. 

It was obvious you grew to be his favorite assistant; you were always so loyal and listened so well, never questioning his needs. Little did you know, he had absolutely adored you. He loved your perkiness, and your general cheery demeanor he thought it was adorable and he wanted to keep you for himself. His own personal ray of sunshine, all to his own. 

—

Arias had you hip to hip with him, leaning over a sample slide set under the microscope,

“Look, I haven’t seen anything like it. It’s far stranger than what was seen in the controlled experiments.” 

He ushered you to look into the lens and placed his hand on his lower back as you moved forwards. 

“This is incredible...what did you do to get this kind of reaction?” 

“Well,” He began, his hand traveling further down your back,  
“I think you need to earn this knowledge, do oh agree?” His large hand gave your backside a generous squeeze. 

You gasped in response and your face visibly blushed,  
“M-Mr. Arias…”

“Whatever is the issue pet?” He smirked knowingly and wrapped his arm around your waist, squeezing your hip.

“I…” 

“Look at me.” 

Arias turned your face towards him and bared his teeth in a mock snarl before pressing his lips against yours,  
“Tell me that you want this, I know you want me to fuck you. You’re not that subtle about it.” He whispered between lip locks. 

He began to suck and bite your neck, leaving bright purple marks on it. He grabbed your hair in handfuls and tugged so your neck was snapped back, exposing more skin for him to claim. His other hand made itself busy under your shirt, raking his nails down your back. 

You shamelessly let out moans and pleas for more, incredibly aroused and disheveling Arias’s hair. He chuckled against your skin, moving his hands downward once more to grab your ass and hoist you up on the counter of the lab. He stood up to his full height and pushed aside the microscope. 

He looked down at you sprawled out on the counter, admiring your beauty. How he could unravel you so easily with a few touches,  
“You’re so gorgeous laying under me.”

You whimpered and wrapped your legs around his hips pressing your groin into his, feeling his erection press against you,  
“Please…” 

He laughed heartily and began to unbutton your pants and shirt,  
“But of course pet, you’re so good for me. Such a good assistant.” 

He ripped open your shirt and pinched your nipples with his forefinger and thumb, enjoying the way you squirmed and writhed against his clothed cock. Taking a moment to pull back and admire his work once more, he made little work of his pants and belt, pulling it down to fully expose himself,  
“See something you like?”

You only gasped in response, looking down at his cock. It was definitely not a size you were prepared for, you never had a man this thick inside of you. You weren’t sure if all of that would make it inside,  
“I-I…don’t know if that’ll fit in me I’ve never..”

“Need preparation?” He took off the gloves of his right hand with his teeth and pulled down your underwear to prod a saliva-moistened finger at your hole, gingerly inserting his index finger. He slowly pumped it in and out, curling it in a come-hither motion then inserting another alongside it. You moaned and bucked your hips up to meet his fingers as he added another, tightening around them. 

“Oh fuck darling, you feel so good around me.”

He pulled his fingers out, believing he’s done enough prepping before pushing his cock slowly onto you. Feeling every inch and vein press against your walls. You felt yourself being sufficiently stretched out around him. Too well, as if you were going to be torn in half.

He pressed his hand against your lower stomach when he fully sheathed himself within you feeling him deep inside, you panted and gripped his shoulders afraid of losing yourself to him. He only grinned once more and gave shallow thrusts into you. Teasing you by making you feel every ridge and vein, never quite delivering enough friction to feel incredible. You simply wrapped your legs around his waist, using your heels to anchor yourself so he bottomed out. 

Taking this as a permission to move faster, he began to push into you quickly. Smacking his hips against yours, and absolutely adoring the way you bounced with each thrust into you and the way you clawed your hands down his arms in pleasure. Arias squeezed your thighs, smacking one of them leaving a handprint on it. You let out a lewd moan in response, and he leaned forward once more to take a nipple into his mouth; licking and sucking the hardened bud. Taking it between his teeth and tugging at it before switching to the other, all the while stroking your arousal. 

“You’re going to cum for me love? Squeeze yourself around this fat cock because your boss fucked you so well?” 

“Y-yes!” You cried out scraping your nails against the cold surface of the tabletop. 

“Isn’t this precious? You, my assistant begging me to fuck you into oblivion, don’t you feel the littlest bit of shame? Don’t you feel like a whore?”

He wasn’t wrong, you did. But god, it felt so amazing. This man really knew what to do with his hips and fingers; obviously experienced with pleasuring others. You nodded frantically and grabbed his hand to urge him to rub your arousal. He only shook his head and did as you wanted, not caring that he’s turned you into a slutty mess. The whole floor could probably hear you, but they couldn’t do anything considering Arias was their boss.

Looking up at his heavenly face, you took in his gorgeous features. The way he tugged his lips between his teeth and furrowed his brows, the little grunts passing between his lips with each thrust into your tight little body. All this became too much as you squeezed your thighs around his hips, crying out his name as he lifted your legs up to his shoulders, folding you in half. 

He continued to fuck you deeply, the new angle causing you to become overstimulated. Tears running down your face at the feeling and cries of pleasure escaped from your mouth. His hips stuttered inconsistently against you before finally releasing himself inside you. 

Pulling out, he watched his cum drip out of your used body, admiring the way it looked against your reddened skin. He tucked himself away and gave your thigh another firm smack,

“You’re so good to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> hee hee hoo hoo hope u liked it follow  
> me @niidhogg on tumblr for more content


End file.
